


An early present

by PaperPrince



Series: Little Hearts [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it seems Sherlock didn't need to buy all that mistletoe after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An early present

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock is 15 nearly 16 and John is about 18.

Sherlock absently hums Christmas carols as he flicks through the pages of John’s chemistry textbook and licks at the candy cane he had stolen from the Christmas tree in the living room.  At fifteen nearly sixteen he’s suddenly tall, taller than John even and so as the demanding brat he is commands most of the space on John’s small bed forcing John to sit on the floor by the foot of the bed.

John tries his best to keep his eyes focused on his own book, as he’s revising for his upcoming driving test but finds his eyes wandering more than once to Sherlock’s slender frame.  Sherlock’s wearing his favourite top, which is black with a pirate flag printed on it and ever so slightly too small exposing his hip, back and were he not lying on it his stomach.

John finds his eyes lingering on that milky patch of skin and tries to resist the sudden temptation to touch, something that John finds more and more difficult as his brotherly affection becomes less and less brotherly as Sherlock blooms from boy to man.

“John. It’s snowing.” Sherlock rumbles suddenly, shaking John from his less than innocent thoughts. John resists the urge to shudder at the sound of Sherlock’s voice which was now a deep baritone that had been affecting him since the summer.  

His eyes bright with wonder Sherlock drops the candy cane and tries to get up off the bed to get a better view of the snow. His feet tangle in the bed clothes in his excitement causing him to fall.

John moves quickly to prevent the younger teen from hurting himself and they end up with Sherlock leaning over the bed his shoulders supported by John’s hands and their lips inches apart.

Sherlock may have been too engrossed in his book to see John’s lustful gaze but he sees it now clearly. The room is heavy with electricity as they stare at each other intently. 

Sherlock's heart brightens at this discovery, having been afraid John’s bond would remain platonic forever.

Closing his eyes he wraps a hand around John’s neck and pulls John close and kisses him. John kisses him back just as eagerly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Naughty John!


End file.
